Elsword: Flight Without Wings
by Yamikyuu
Summary: Generations passed through Elrios, and the El Search Party is nothing but a legend now... One day, a one-winged angel falls out of Elysion's skies, seeking a way to atone for her sins. Coincidentally, the sacred El Crystal has been stolen, and the villagers demand the formation of a new El Search Party. Will you join the legendary party to save Elrios once again? (OCs needed)


**A/N: After writing Another Adventure how ever many years ago, it was fun to write stories involving original characters, so I bring everyone an OC story I hopefully finish, Flight Without Wings. Hopefully I don't center it around my own OC, like I did with Ayu in AA OTL**

 **Ain't sure whether I would include the ending of Another Adventure inside this story, but there's a possibility c:**

 **Anyways, if you didn't take advantage of the message in Colors, my returning work, you still have a chance to give me an OC.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OC, Auzrial. The game Elsword is KOG's and any other OC belongs to their respectful owners. Have fun reading ^w^**

* * *

CHAPTER 000: Elysion Soars

 _Up in the Heavens..._

There was an area with no existence, but there was one figure in the center of it surprisingly. Her eyes glowed ruby red, before closing her eyelids. Her ebony black hair turned silvery-white, her eyes were sapphire blue as she reopened them. She looked around, turning her body around three hundred sixty degrees. There was nothing around her, but ruins. Her beloved companions weren't anywhere beside her. _Am I back?_ She felt something on her hands, looking down seeing crimson red all over and her eyes widened. "Blo-blood? I couldn't have..."

She then heard wings flapping around her, seeing others of her kind around her. She closed her eyes, sighing, _I guess this is it for me..._ "Angel of Healing, 'Suriel', you are accused of treason and impurity, please come with us."

She nodded, flapping her beloved wings up into the skies. She followed them, trailing behind, still hazy about what had happened. They soon reached a giant palace, landing onto the ground, and closed their wings. She looked around the palace. She had to cherish these memories, after all she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. "Excuse me, we're here," the lesser angels said, opening the door.

She entered. She could see many of the archangels surrounding her, and right in front was her lord and savior. She was gestured to sit in a seat, and she followed. "Do you know why you are here, 'Suriel'?"

'Suriel' nodded, "I have betrayed the heavens by allowing the demon Abbadon take over my soul, and kill many lesser angels in the process. May I know my punishment, Kami-sama?"

"Michael and Metatron have agreed with me to have one of your wings taken, and most of your powers as well. You will also be known as the fallen angel Abbadon due to his corruption."

She bowed her head, "Please take my beloved right wing. I do not deserve it anymore, so please take it from me."

"Auzrial..."

She was startled by her lord, for he had called her name, "Ye-yes?"

"If you atone for your sins, you may become an angel once again as 'Suriel'."

She smiled at him, "Thank you for your kindness, Kami-sama..."

"I wish you good luck, my beloved angel."

She was then told to leave the room, and she did. They instructed her to a medical room, and they ripped off her right wing. She winced in pain. Tears were slowly falling from her blue eyes. "Alright, you may now leave, 'Abbadon'."

She nodded as her eye color become a rather icy blue. She was led to the entrance of the palace, and stepped out, hearing the doors shut on her. She looked back, _I'll come back one day..._ She looked down, gulping. She closed her eyes and jumped down.

 _In the overworld, Elrios..._

"Come on, Ash... Let's fight for fun~"

A slim young human girl, wearing a black crop top and black shorts, was following a male dark elf hybrid that dressed somewhat like a gangster. He ignored her whining, continuing to walk through the roads of Elysion. She pouted, smirking after thinking about a way to get him to notice her, "You can let out your anger on me you know~ After all, I am a human that you despise to death, and I remind you of _her_ , right?"

He looked at her, glaring intensely into her eyes. He then went back to walking, moving farther and farther away from her. She gritted her teeth, "So close... Tch."

Maybe this last spurt of words would get him to snap, she smiled, "At least your most despised person still exists. I'd like to be able to see mine beg for mercy, and then I thrust my halberd into her heart! Wouldn't you like to do the same thing to R-"

Suddenly a pair of chains lunged towards her as she dodged it, smirking. Ash glared at her. His piercing hazel eyes were telling her he wasn't into her crap. She shrugged, ignoring it, "Well, how about it?"

Ash opened his mouth to say two words, "Mei, no," before he continued walking, leaving her behind.

She smirked, "Fine, fine, how about something else?"

He looked back at her, rolling his eyes in disinterest. She stuck her tongue out, "Bleh, what a bore."

* * *

After minutes of walking around, the two of them felt a presence of someone else nearby. They looked around, seeing no one around them. Mei looked up, noticing a figure falling out of the sky. "Ash, there's someone."

Ash looked up, noticing the figure as well. He ignored it. He wasn't going save a random person who was falling from the sky. He could care less about the human race. Mei shrugged, "Well, it's their fault for falling from the sky."

The figure got closer and closer to the ground, maybe a couple ten feet off the ground. Just before impact, a wing sprouted from the figure and they landed on the ground safely. The figure opened her eyes. Her alice blue eyes gazed at Ash and Mei, and they looked back. She opened her mouth, "You two sure don't give any care about others. What selfish people."

Mei looked at her, "What a blunt bitch, what are you, a harpy? What's with that one wing anyways?"

"You're pretty blunt, yourself dear. Harpies? Please. Fallen angel at your service, the name's Auzrial. And you are?"

"Why should I give my name to a stranger like you?"

"I could care less, but it would be nice to know the names of your new companions," Auzrial said, grinning.

"Companions? I'm no companion of yours, let's go Ash."

"Eh? So you're Ash, what about the girl beside you?"

Ash glared at Mei for saying his name out to a stranger. Well, at least she wasn't human. "Mei."

Mei glared back at Ash, "Really?"

Auzrial smiled, "Ash and Mei, I see. Nice to meet the two of you. It looks like this village has a problem, would you like to accompany me over there?"

Mei shrugged, "Whatever, let's go Ash."

Ash just rolled his eyes, and followed.

* * *

They arrived at the center of Elysion, seeing villagers all hysterical. They were waving their arms frantically, running around the place, while others were frozen and stuck to their seats. Mei looked around, noticing that something about the area was missing. "Oh-"

Suddenly, a very loud villager cried out, "The El Crystal is missing, what do we do?!"

Auzrial tilted her head in confusion, "What's this El Crystal thing?"

Mei shrugged, "It's a sacred object of Elrios that originated from the El Tree nearby an area known as Ruben."

Another villager then cried out, "We need the El Search Party!"

Mei and Ash both cringed to the name, while Auzrial was still confused, "They're a legend or something for at least a century ago. They saved the El Crystal from the demons during their time."

A villager overheard them, yelling, "Are you travelers? Can you help us find the El Crystal?"

"Maybe they're members of the El Search Party! Please save us!"

Auzrial looked at Mei and Ash, whom stayed silent. She smiled, "I guess we could find this crystal thing, right?"

Mei and Ash glared at her, but she ignored them, "By the way, does it help a good cause or grant powers?"

The villagers nodded, and Auzrial grinned, "Should we do it? You guys seem power-hungry anyways, how about it?"

Ash just shrugged and Mei sighed, "Whatever, but we need others, three people weren't enough during their time."

"True, can you guys maybe send help from other places?"

The villagers nodded before leaving them alone in the center of the town. Mei glared at Auzrial, "What did you just get us into?!"

"You like fighting, right? And you also want power, so it's a win-win situation for everyone~"

Mei sighed, "Ugh, I give up. What about you, Ash?"

Ash just shrugged. Auzrial smiled, "Great."

* * *

A young grey-haired male was walking around nearby Elysion, seeing a piece of paper on the floor, picking it up. He combed his hair back, opening his scarlet eyes to read the paper, "Looking for people to help find the El Crystal. Location of meeting: Elysion... Seems interesting, Elysion it is then."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hopefully I portrayed them right OTL**

 **Anyways, I'm still looking for OCs (good and bad) so if you'd like to enter an OC, please PM me your completed form and any questions. (good OCs - base class preferably & neutral/bad - 2nd job path) Also, what should the name of the group be?**

 **Name;;**

 **Nicknames;;**

 **Gender;;**

 **Age;;**

 **Species;;**

 **Class Tree;;**

 **Affiliation;;**

 **Height;;**

 **Weight;;**

 **Appearance;;**

 **Personality;;**

 **Likes;;**

 **Dislikes;;**

 **Special Ability;;**

 **Skills;;**

 **History;;**

 **Romantic Interest;;**

 **Trivia;;**

 **It's a long form, but try being as specific as possible, so I can portray them as well as I can. And no mary sues or gokus please. Plus romantic interests will mostly be for OCxOC since the Elgang is ded c:**

* * *

 **Auzrial's as example uwu**

 **Name;; Auzrial**

 **Nicknames;; Zuri(by those close)**

 **Gender;; Female**

 **Age;; has the appearance of 17, but is immortal**

 **Species;; Fallen Angel, prev. Angel**

 **Class Tree;;**

 **Impure Angel - Dread Angel - Azriel: Angel of Destruction**

 **Affiliation;; El Search Party**

 **Height;; 5'5" | 165 cm**

 **Weight;; 115 lbs | 52 kg**

 **Appearance;;**

 **Auzrial has silvery-white hair that is usually left down and is down to her chest, plus piercing alice blue eyes. She wears a strapless cream blouse which has a sky blue ribbon at the top center between her breasts, and a crescent moon design towards the bottom. For her bottom, she wears a sky blue skirt with navy blue ends, which are connected to a pair of sky blue ribbons with navy blue edges. She wears cream-colored, sky blue or navy blue socks. She also wears cream arm sleeves with navy blue markings that resemble the length and width of a kimono's. Her wing is grey-feathered and is on her left side.**

 **Personality;; Auzrial is bipolar due to the corruption of Abbadon. The persona once known as Suriel is very kind and caring to her allies, even to some extent of opponents. She is the motherly figure of the group, who can cook and take care of important duties. However "Suriel" is also insensitive about certain topics like fighting and emotions. She can be somewhat clueless at times, but "Suriel" only awakens during the mornings. Her second persona is Abbadon, the demon that had corrupted her in the first place. "Abbadon" appears from noon to dawn, which is most of the time. "Abbadon" doesn't have the true mind of a demon, but she is rather cold and anti-social to some extent. She cares less about minor injuries of allies, and would usually use her healing when the pain is major. She also enjoys fighting and developing scars to prove that she's making progress. She is independent, but wouldn't mind taking advantage when she could. She's brutally blunt to allies and opponents alike, and can seem a little scary and power-hungry at times.**

 **Likes;; allies; sweets; small animals | sweets; fighting; strong opponents**

 **Dislikes;; blood and injuries; Abbadon; the night | Abbadon; far-ranged attacks; softies**

 **Special Ability;; Suriel's Blessing | Upon awakening, Auzrial and her allies are healed by 30% of their health. (Heals external injuries)**

 **Skills;;**

 **Heal(Active) - Heals for 5% of health (minor injuries)**

 **Cross Trap(Active) - Summons a cross below the target which leaves them helpless for 10 seconds.**

 **Abbadon's Claws(Active) - Auzrial's hands turn black as her nails grow longer. Her melee strikes inflict bleed and poison. Goes back to normal within a minute.**

 **Swift Strike(Active) - Auzrial lunges towards the target, grabbing one of her feathers and slashing them.**

 **Suriel's Lullaby(Buff) - Allies heal 5% of health per 5 seconds for 30 seconds.**

 **Corrupted Dual Strike(Special Active) - Auzrial gains Abbadon's Claws and strikes the target many times, and ends with a dual cross.**

 **Commanding Call(Special Active) - Auzrial brings multiple targets towards her, and slices through them.**

 **Feather Storm(Special Active) - Auzrial leaps up into the air, and the feathers from her wing strike down towards the targets.**

 **White Shockwaves(Special Active) - Auzrial summons white bombs that explode all over.**

 **History;;**

 **Auzrial was once known as the angel, Suriel, a kind soul deserving of the title Angel of Healing. She healed many and was loved by many. But one day, she was taken over by the demon Abbadon, whom used her body to ravage around the heavens, killing many in the process. When she awoken, the area surounding her was in ruins, and she was punished for her "impurity". The punishment she had received was to become a Fallen Angel which took away most of her power, and her right wing was taken from her. However, God gave his beloved angel a chance by atoning her sins in order to get her power back. She was then thrown out of the heavens and into the skies of Elysion.**

 **Romantic Interest;; never thought about love**

 **Trivia;;**

 **\- Her persona Abbadon isn't the same thing as the demon Abbadon itself, but a part of Abbadon's soul was left in Auzrial's after she awakened.**

 **\- Her wing can materialize depending on her.**

 **\- Auzrial loves to bake fruit cakes for herself in the morning.**

* * *

 **Have fun reading and giving me OC. Hopefully, I get to finish this story qwq**


End file.
